On Top Of The World
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: Tuvo una curiosa sensación que jamás había experimentado: Podía conseguir ser inmenso, increíble e inolvidable, el mundo estaba ahí, esperando por él. Con el cuerpo apestando a dióxido de carbono y aventura, cayó rendido ante el cansancio en su cama, sintiéndose mejor que nunca.- Pietro y su insoportable forma de ser tan adorable, porque MCU no explica todo, como nos gustaría


_**Notas de Autor:**_ Bien, voy a dejar esto por aquí, y me desapareceré del fandom, I promise* Nah, en realidad quería escribir de éste idiota desde que vi el tráiler de la película, de hecho, casi todo el escrito está basado en las escenas que tan amablemente los usuarios de Tumblr filtraron un mes antes del estreno oficial de la cinta en mi país, así como adelantos y escenas oficiales que me permitieron disfrutar en casi total plenitud la historia y personalidad de éste pequeño bastardo tan fácilmente querible. Luego llegó la experiencia psicodélica de las dos horas con veinte del film entero, y simplemente me enamoré del pequeño mutante. Miles de gracias a todos los que se pasen por aquí y ya saben, un comentario siempre ayuda a mejorar (:

_**- Informaciones: **_Puede considerarse OneShot, pero preferiría pensar en él como serie de Drabbles condensados en uno. Estoy experimentando con éste formato por primera vez, y me siento feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, espero les agrade. Pietro desde sus inicios y amor a la velocidad (Sí, Pietro, no voy a llamarle Peter, lo siento MCU)

_**- Advertencias: **_Fallos paternos, posiblemente, y un hombre jodidamente genial *Sparkles*

_**- Música: **_En mi profile conseguirán el link para entrar a la playlist de éste escrito, de nada, de nada*

(Edit: El beteo ha sido completado. Yoroleijii*)

-.-

¡A Leer!

-.-

**I**

**La vida es rara y jodida, por Pietro M.**

**.**

Todo comenzó una mañana. Cualquier mañana, diablos, que era un día normal y no lo memorizaba exactamente por ser igual de monótono que el resto de sus días, hasta _ése_ momento.

Recordaba estar escuchando una clase totalmente aburrida de Matemáticas, mientras dibujaba en el cuaderno garabatos y escuchaba música a escondidas de la aguda visión de su profesora de turno. Oh, sí sólo su mamá se enterara, seguro lo mandaba a limpiar hasta la caca del perro del vecino en castigo, soltó una risita inconsciente, vaya suerte la suya.

Tampoco recordaba qué estaba pensando, aunque la opción más viable era comida o, en todo caso, videojuegos, no era una persona muy compleja en ésos asuntos, aunque lo que sí no olvidaba e incluso podría describir a detalle era el inmenso fastidio que lo atacaba en ese instante, y entonces tuvo que verlo. Un maldito ratón, sobre-su-zapato.

No les tenía miedo. No. **Para nada.**

_Nope._

¡Por favor, era sólo un animalillo! Con agitar su pie, se iría.

Pero, convenientemente, se le olvidó que no poseía fobias e hizo lo que toda persona sorprendida _más no_ _aterrorizada_, haría en su lugar: Saltar.

Y fue ahí cuando descubrió que era uno de los revolucionarios "Engendros" "Fenómenos" y, como escucharía frecuentemente durante los siguientes veinte años, "Mutantes".

Todo se detuvo, sacudió su cabeza en ambas direcciones, alterado, notando que sus compañeros de clase quedaron congelados en el vacío de tiempo ralentizado que le rodeaba, incluso el animalillo molesto se movía tan lento que podría arriesgarse a tocarlo y aún no estaría ni medio metro lejos de él.

Tan rápido como sucedió terminó, sintió el golpe de su trasero contra el suelo y las risitas de sus amigos sentados al final del salón, incluyendo un leve carraspeo molesto de la profesora seguido del irónico y habitual "¿Puedo seguir con la clase?".

Pietro Maximoff sintió terror de sí mismo, como nunca antes en su corta vida.

-.-

**II**

**Súper habilidades (Traumas incluidos)**

**.**

Nadie pareció notarlo. Nada cambió en la escuela, sus amigos seguían tratándole igual que siempre, ¡Ni su mamá parecía darse cuenta de que era un anormal!

Tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo, habían rumores desde hace algunos años que existían personas… muy _diferentes, _pero el tema se trataba con tanto misterio que no pasaba de ser una leyenda urbana para asustar niñitos pequeños y uno que otro cuento antes de dormir, con el fin de darte buenas pesadillas.

No sentía que fuera algo obvio como para esperárselo venir, porque su madre era humana, hasta donde sabía, y su padre… Bueno, no lo conocía, y ese detalle le hizo permanecer más callado de lo que nunca había sido durante las semanas siguientes a su experiencia reveladora.

Apenas llegaba del instituto se encerraba en su habitación, tratando de recordar algún detalle que le ayudara a determinar cómo fue posible que la vida le cambiara tanto en apenas un par de segundos, sin demasiado éxito, cabe destacar.

Parpadeó rápidamente mientras observaba el techo de su habitación, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados por debajo de su nuca, la visión se le dificultaba cada vez más seguido, no era que se estuviera quedando ciego, aunque sólo Dios sabía las horas que gastaba jugando en las máquinas del centro de videojuegos de la esquina mientras su mamá trabajaba para garantizarle un futuro, ignorante de toda su vagancia, como decía, cada vez le costaba más enfocar la visión en un punto fijo, porque se sentía como si fuesen horas con los ojos clavados en cualquier cosa a que los segundos que realmente transcurrían, según el reloj que había comenzado a cargar encima desde el _evento dudosamente genial. _

Se preguntó curiosamente, mientras mordía su labio inferior en muestra de ansiedad, hasta qué lugar podría llegar si corría lo suficientemente rápido con sus nuevas habilidades, el sólo plantearse la idea lo hizo saltar de su lugar sobre la alfombra y apoyar uno de sus zapatos preferidos en el marco blanco de la ventana de su cuarto, dudó algunos segundos, ¿Qué tal si se atascaba en algún lugar, como la punta del Empire State? ¿Quién lo bajaría de ahí?

Sacudió la cabeza, apoyando ambas piernas en la delgada franja que lo separaba de, finalmente, descubrir quién era él ahora. Sonrió pícaramente, y saltó.

Que se registre para la historia: Recibió la paliza de su vida por volver a las dos de la mañana a su casa, dolió porque su madre le golpeó repetidamente la cabeza con un trapo que usaba para limpiar la cocina (_asco_) usando todas las fuerzas que cargar bandejas de comida, a Wanda, compras y libros enormes de contabilidad le daban en los brazos, cuando lo vio llegar hecho un desastre: Los zapatos rotos y la ropa totalmente llena de hollín.

Por más que le preguntó _¡¿Dónde diablos estabas, Pietro?! ¡¿Con quién estabas?! ¿¡Por qué estás llegando a ésta hora?! ¡Se te olvidó buscar a tu hermanita al colegio! ¡Regresó sola! ¡Sola, Pietro Maximoff! ¡Te juro que voy a dejarte durmiendo en la calle como no me contestes ahora mismo! ¡Que estoy hablando contigo!, _huyó haciendo trampa y se desapareció de la sala en segundos, encerrándose en su habitación con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa entusiasta que se agrandaba a medida que la cháchara de su mamá disminuía.

Con suerte, al día siguiente sólo le esperaba otro trapazo en la cabeza y un regaño leve _(Apuntó mentalmente el darse una ducha si llegaba a suceder, ese paño era un museo de microbios_).

Se lanzó de boca en su cama, esperando con todos los sentidos alerta al silencio sepulcral que dejaba en claro el sueño de su madre, apenas determinó que era el único despierto en la casa, reventó a reír, tan fuerte que le dolía el abdomen y aún así no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Había llegado hasta el otro lado del país, visitó Las Vegas, recorrió el desierto con una mirada fascinada, pidió un aventón sólo porque siempre quiso hacerlo en medio de la nada, pudo llegar a Nueva York en horas de la noche y fascinarse con los colores ligado al movimiento de la gente en la calle.

Por supuesto que visitó el edificio más alto de la ciudad, pero sólo se dedicó a observarlo desde abajo, sintiéndose pequeñito, pero en su interior tuvo una curiosa sensación que jamás había experimentado: Podía conseguir ser inmenso, increíble e inolvidable. El mundo estaba ahí, esperando por él, y la adrenalina que inundó sus sentidos después de aquél pensamiento fue tal que logró marearlo.

Con los zapatos arruinados, el cuerpo apestando a dióxido de carbono y aventura, Pietro Maximoff cayó rendido ante el cansancio en su cama, sintiéndose mejor que nunca, a pesar de las dudas y el miedo.

(_Al día siguiente se dio una ducha e hizo una lista que guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, mientras recibía el primer trapazo de la mañana entre los reclamos restantes de su mamá y las risas infantiles de Wanda, recordó conseguirse unos lentes protectores, aún sentía las alas de los insectos pegadas a sus ojos. Totalmente desagradable_)

-.-

**III**

**Ni héroe ni villano**

**.**

Las cosas seguían iguales, y realmente diferentes a la vez. Todos los días, lanzaba el morral en la entrada de su hogar, a Wanda la tiraba en el sofá y subía las escaleras de dos en dos, rebuscando unos zapatos en su armario que _no era sí pero tampoco no, y puede que los haya visto en una tienda y fueran demasiado caros y que la gente del local no extrañaría un par menos ¿No?, _colocándoselos a la carrera, sujetando una mochila deportiva con todas las cosas que un viajero necesitaría, se deslizaba por la ventana de su habitación, que se había convertido en su salida a experimentar el alcance de sus poderes mientras respiraba hondo.

Hoy intentaría algo que venía rondándole la cabeza desde que el abusivo de su instituto trató de amargarle el jueves de la semana anterior… y como toda respuesta, le hizo un calzón chino tan maravilloso que el pobre chico no había ido en toda esa semana, le daba hasta algo de pena...

Nah, se lo merecía. Lo curioso del suceso fue que sus manos quedaron vibrando prolongados minutos, aún cuando ya había detenido la mutación y la sensación era muy extraña, por decir lo menos.

Con el plan en mente, saltó y trotó, hoy tenía ganas de ir "despacio", a pesar de eso, el mundo y sus actividades cotidianas se veían auténticamente estúpidas, pasó por una heladería y se sirvió una barquilla de cinco sabores, siguió avanzando hasta que observó el cartel de bienvenida a su estado a unos diez metros de su posición, se detuvo y sacó una jarra enorme de metal junto con varias copas de cristal, organizándolas en la hierba a un lado de la carretera.

Acomodó los nuevos lentes _que no planeaba decir de dónde los sacó pero fueron una apuesta que igual perdió pero nadie debía enterarse ¿Estamos?, _en sus ojos, deslizando las tiras negras por detrás de su cabeza y peinando con los dedos algunos mechones de cabello platinado que luchaban por alborotarse ante la brisa cálida, suspiró lento y profundo, para apoyar las palmas de sus manos sobre la fría superficie metálica mientras se acuclillaba en el lugar.

Concentrándose levemente (_a ese punto del año ya sus poderes los controlaba casi como sus pensamientos, pero de todas formas…),_ entrecerró los párpados, frunciendo levemente los labios al no ver resultados rápidos, agitó las manos e intentó de nuevo, con mayor énfasis, nada.

Soltó la jarra y se dejó caer sobre la grama, apoyando su cara en una de sus manos, fastidiado. Ya sabía que no sería tan fácil, aunque no creyó que le costaría _tanto_.

Delineó distraídamente el borde superior de las copas, y trató otra cosa, acomodó el objeto frente a él y lo rodeó con sus manos, sin tocarlo, buscando de nuevo concentrar su poder en las yemas de sus dedos, más rápido de lo que imaginó observó sus extremidades vibrar y ese movimiento contagió a sus manos en cuestión de milisegundos, sonrió y golpeó ligeramente la superficie transparente del recipiente, observando con alegría su explosión instantánea.

Estuvo toda la tarde practicando, obteniendo experiencia y un desastre que en casa lo habría fastidiado bastante, finalmente consiguió concentrar las vibraciones en las palmas de sus manos únicamente, adiós temblor sacude huesos en todo el cuerpo.

_Genial_

Satisfecho con sus avances guardó las pocas cosas que no fueron destruidas y regresó a paso rápido a su casa, calculaba que mamá ya debía estar en camino a su segundo trabajo, y siempre hacía una parada en la casa para asegurarse que Wanda hiciera sus deberes y él estudiaba (_o fingiendo que_), y la casa no estuviera en llamas, pero apenas entró a su vecindario, notó mucho movimiento, cosa rara, su barrio era tranquilo.

Aminoró el paso y decidió averiguar qué sucedía, cuando la vecina chismosa insoportable de la calle de abajo le informó, sin que él se molestara en preguntar: ¡Ha llegado una celebridad al lugar! Parece que es la sobrina del Senador o algo así, ya quisiera ser ella con ésa seguridad:- Y suspiró tan enamorada que no pudo evitar retroceder con cara de extrañeza, okey, eso fue rarísimo.

Antes de que la vieja intentara algo más apresuró su caminata hasta que se topó de frente con todo el alboroto, chasqueó la lengua y trató de rodear la muchedumbre, pero detuvo sus pasos al descubrir una presencia indudablemente familiar.

Sonrió y esquivó a toda la gente, divirtiéndose al tropezar _accidentalmente_ algunas personas y empujar levemente una que otra, mirando sobre su hombro cómo se chocaban entre sí con expresiones confusas y otras… Bueno, ya había personal de seguridad deteniendo los pleitos por mal entendidos, carraspeó la garganta antes de tocarle el hombro con su actitud relajada habitual, sólo quería saludar.

El hombretón repleto de músculos y con una altura envidiable volteó el rostro en su dirección, la característica expresión agresiva en cada fibra de su ser, que se redujo enormemente al reconocerle, y terminó escupiendo al suelo, para reclamarle con irritación:- ¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, niño? Deberías ir a jugar con tú hermanita antes de andar jodiéndome en horas de trabajo.

Pietro alzó ambas cejas y entrecerró los ojos, tenía ya casi catorce años y no era ningún bebito para que la única actividad que tuviera en mente fuese jugar con su hermanita de ocho, así que frunció los labios y comentó en cambio, ajustándose el bolso con soltura e inflando el pecho ante el guardaespaldas que le superaba por varias veces su tamaño, sin dejarse intimidar en ningún momento:- ¿Y por qué estás tú aquí? ¿Eres el guardaespaldas de la hija del Senador? La vieja Marie me dijo que andaban paseando por aquí ¿Recolectando votos para la campaña? Sabes que nadie va a votar por él ¿No? Deberías buscar otro empleo amigo, antes de que te despidan y tú ego quede por el piso.

El tic en la ceja del amargado de Logan era demasiado divertido, trató de disimular la sonrisa pero no pudo, y el mayor maldijo su suerte por estar haciendo trabajos de medio tiempo dónde vivía ése jodido demonio con cabello gris, al final le aplastó la cabeza con una mano, logrando al fin, borrarle la maldita sonrisa del rostro, respondiéndole en su lugar:- Será mejor que te vayas a casa, antes de que me entren ganas de patear culos de bebés.

El manotazo que le lanzó, sin éxito alguno, lo hizo reír, había conocido a la madre de Pietro en el bar donde ella trabajaba, solía frecuentarlo cuando se quedó por esa parte de la ciudad durante uno de sus tantos miles de viajes, buscando y al mismo tiempo estando de paso en todo sitio.

Eran conocidos sin demasiada confianza más que la del "cliente habitual", pero el que definitivamente no olvidaba era al pequeño infante que ella, en muchas ocasiones, llevaba a su trabajo cuando el peso de ser madre soltera era demasiado y no encontraba a nadie dispuesto a cuidarlo.

Siempre le llamó la atención el curioso cabello del niño, en aquél entonces de un gris plomo que se fue aclarando con los años, y aquél instinto animal tan suyo siempre le decía que el bebé que gateaba frente a sí, sobre la barra y riendo divertido con los reflejos que las luces hacían sobre el vidrio de las múltiples botellas de colección, era especial, de paso que su aroma se asemejaba mucho al suyo y al de otros superdotados, como a sofisticación, pero a un nivel casi sanguíneo.

Avance, de tipo genético, aquellos temas que el mutante inmortal se tomaba bastante a la ligera por no entender, pero que percibía de todas formas.

Estaba bastante grande, notó mientras el muchacho separaba bruscamente su cabeza de la mano inmensa del mutante, y frunció los labios en una mueca que lo hizo ver más infantil de lo que ya era.

Logan chasqueó la lengua desdeñosamente y sacudió la cabeza con resignación, hablando más imperativo y menos relajado, volviendo a su estado habitual de ofuscación:- Como sea, debes irte de aquí, antes de que le cuente a tú madre que andas haciendo trabajos sucios para otros niños como tú:- Al ver la sorpresa en los ojos oscuros, sonrió con superioridad y le explicó, mientras las exclamaciones de la gente y los aplausos ocultaban parcialmente su conversación:- En éste maldito pueblo los trapos sucios se descubren rápido, así que mejor limpia el rastro mocoso, no quisiera verte en la cárcel, sé lo que es eso y no lo recomendaría. Anda, lárgate ya que me tienes harto.

Se dio media vuelta y regresó a su labor, observar con fastidio que a nadie se le ocurriera matar a una mujer vinculada con la política, y sintió un golpe tan fuerte en su espalda que poco faltó para que diera con el suelo.

Alterándose al instante dejó escapar un fiero gruñido y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, apenas controlándose para no sacar a relucir las garras de hueso, pero lo único que pudo sentir fue un pedazo de papel pegado a su espalda, lo arrancó furioso y leyó el típico, no tan típico "Patéame, soy un gatito adorable, no te voy a pegar de vuelta (: " y varias hojas de árboles cayendo a su alrededor, así como afiches de campaña que antes se encontraban en el suelo.

Detalló una línea negra que ahora marcaba el lugar dónde estuviera Pietro hace pocos segundos, y le llegó el aroma del chico difuminándose con rapidez, alzó una ceja y dio rápido con la respuesta.

Al parecer, y según todo lo que había escuchado en esas semanas rondando por aquellos lugares, era conocido por su eficiencia por entrar donde fuese y no dejar rastros, "es realmente veloz", escuchó más de una vez, y viendo lo extraño de sus apariciones, definitivamente era velocidad sobrehumana.

Vaya, vaya

Un mutante completo, no sabía si sentirse alegre porque se lo hubiera tomado tan bien o deprimido por pensar en todo lo que eso implicaría para el pobre desgraciado a futuro, encendió un habano y expulsó el humo con gesto de fastidio, la verdad: Le importaba una mierda.

-.-

**IV**

**Compartir secretos = Cadena perpetua de extorsión**

**.**

Llegó el día. Sabía que eventualmente sucedería, pero no se sentía preparado para eso, y fue auténticamente tonto: Terminar un día de instituto, abrir la puerta de su habitación, y ver a Wanda dentro, con una camisa que había _conseguido gratis de una tienda _en las manos y su _templo al consumismo_ hecho un soberano desastre, logrando ponerle de los nervios en un segundo.

Había pasado un examen con máxima calificación y lo único que planeaba era celebrar en solitario, celebrar el tener sus poderes en realidad, porque de haber estudiado algo, nada de nada, pero no podían culparlo ¡Llegó un nuevo videojuego a la tienda del viejo Mark!

_Y el que perdiera tantas veces y casi quemara la máquina al usarla con toda la rapidez que su mutación permitía, bueno, eran cosas que le podían pasar a cualquiera ¿No?_

Alzó la voz para determinar que aquello no le hacía ni media gracia:- Shoooo, shooo molestia, tengo que estudiar.

En el acto, los ojitos astutos de su hermanita le acusaron sin reservas:- Tú nunca estudias Pietro, no mientas, mamá dice que las mentiras no te llevan a ningún lado.

Se aplastó la cara con una mano, mientras refunfuñaba, más hastiado de que su hermana menor decidiera volverse la dueña del lugar ése día en particular:- Lo que digas ¿Me puedes dar un tiempo a solas, por favor? De verdad estoy cansado y no quiero ver de nuevo ese vestido rosado, te dije que es horrible.

La niña infló las mejillas, indignada de que su hermano hablara de aquella forma de su traje favorito, se envaró con una sonrisa maquiavélica que el mutante apreció automáticamente.

Retrocedió un paso porque Wanda con cara malvada nunca eran buenas noticias para él, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un impulso invisible que lo mandó contra la puerta, tan fuerte y tan repentino que no alcanzó a reaccionar.

Se agarró la parte posterior del cráneo mientras se quejaba, qué mierda había pasado, notó a su hermana reírse con diversión y lo entendió: Ella también era única, no estaba solo en eso, quiso verlo entretenido pero pronto pensó en los graves problemas que aquello les traería a su familia, así que tomó el rol de hermano mayor por una vez, acercándose a la pequeña para… hacerle cosquillas en venganza y luego discutir el tema con seriedad, vamos, primero era lo primero.

-.-

- No puedes decirle de esto a nuestra madre, al menos hasta que yo te avise ¿Quedamos?

El pucherito inconforme de su hermanita fue toda respuesta, aunque pronto escuchó las dudas que encerraba en su mente:- Yo no le veo nada malo. Sería como esconderme, yo no quiero esconderme Pietro.

La abrazó un poco más fuerte, tratando de hacerle entender lo importante de su silencio:- Yo tampoco quiero que te escondas Wanda, pero recuerda que mamá no puede hacer las mismas cosas que nosotros y necesita… algo de tiempo para entenderlo.

Ella volteó a verlo, llena de energía y curiosidad:- ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? ¿Me dejas ver?

Sonrió simpáticamente, antes de sujetar la lámpara de lava que tenía sobre su mesa de noche _todo gracias a la generosidad de los precios altos e inalcanzables, marca: Ni con mil vidas trabajando me puedes comprar _y entrecerró los ojos, con una expresión traviesa hizo revolver las burbujas de plasma dentro del líquido azul con sólo la yema de sus dedos tocando el cálido recipiente de cristal.

Oh sí, se había vuelto un maldito genio con eso.

Los aplausos y vitoreos de su hermanita valieron todo el pequeño gran esfuerzo, y finalmente Wanda se puso seria, mirándole con una determinación que, según su madre, había heredado de aquél sujeto que ayudó a que ellos dos nacieran:- Está bien Pietro, prometo no decirle nada a mamá peeerooo…:- Y tragó grueso, ya sabía que le iba a costar caro:- ¡Quiero una bicicleta! Y la que tienen en la tienda del centro, si no, no hay trato contigo.

No tenía más opción:- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, renacuaja.

Bufó, cruzándose de brazos, y Pietro se dedicó a jalarle la trenza de sirena en el cabello castaño, ya estaba bastante desarreglada, pensando que, repentinamente, se sentía un poco viejo.

-.-

**V**

**La vida es complicada, y un poco triste, por Wanda M.**

**.**

La profunda concentración que estaba empleando para mover aquellos vasos de plástico era envidiable, pero no alcanzaba, apenas logró que temblaran en su lugar sobre la alacena y ese fue el único avance que consiguió luego de media hora trabajando arduamente.

Fastidiada, cerró ambas manos en forma de puños, sintiendo el resto de los objetos en la cocina vibrar desde sus lugares por sus emociones que controlaban las increíbles habilidades (según palabras del mismo Pietro), que comenzaba a demostrar, aún siendo tan pequeña, finalmente aplaudió una sola vez y ambos vasos estallaron en pedazos, sacándole una satisfecha carcajada.

A los pocos minutos su madre llegó corriendo apresurada, aumentando el nerviosismo al notar pedazos de vidrio y plástico en toda la moqueta del suelo desde la entrada de la cocina hasta dónde se encontraba su hija:- ¿¡Pero qué pasó aquí?!

Wanda rodeó el lugar con la mirada, fingiendo inocencia, y regañándose internamente por romper algunas cosas que no se supone que debía romper, quizá no debió intentar castigar a los estúpidos vasos por no hacerle caso a sus poderes, observó a su mami con la mejor cara de inocencia que podía lograr, agregando a ése ataque una voz muy dulce que siempre la lograba sacar de muchos líos:- N-No lo sé mamita, quería agarrar esos vasos y ¡Boom! Todo me cayó encima, me duelen los brazos mami.

A pesar de que su madre la cargó, dándole suaves caricias en la piel y arrullándola, la pequeña mutante tuvo ésa leve y desagradable sensación de que ella no le había creído nada de su actuación, rodeó el cuello de su madre con ambos brazos, mientras fruncía el ceño, esperaba que Pietro la perdonara si su mamá llegaba a descubrir el secreto de ambos.

-.-

El peliplateado observó incrédulo a su madre, tragó grueso y de nuevo recapituló lo que estaba escuchando, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a su hermana menor, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y no había dejado de llorar desde que llegó de la escuela:- ¿Hospital? ¿Pero, cómo?

Su madre se deslizó ambas manos por el cabello, angustiada y sintiendo que el peso de tener hijos de repente era demasiado para ella sola:- Sí. Parece que tú… que tú hermana tuvo un problema con un compañerito, algo de colores, no lo sé. Ella lo… le pegó, según la maestra ni siquiera llegó a tocarlo, de repente el niño estaba inconsciente en el suelo, con la nariz rota, y todos los niños de su salón decían que les dolía la cabeza a gritos.

Tuve que pedir permiso en el trabajo para buscarla y resolver todo esto, pero igual ya las cuotas de los cuidados y tratamientos se cargaron a nuestra cuenta, por suerte tenía algunos ahorros y no fue demasiado grave pero…

Y quedó con la mirada perdida, agobiada, Pietro nunca la había visto así, y sintió miedo de lo siguiente que fuera a decirles:- No lo sé, creo que necesito algo de beber, o no lo sé. Dios Pietro, esa mujer me odiaba, tenías que verla, me gritó que mi hija era un monstruo y… no lo sé:- Finalmente se abrazó a sí misma, confundida por completo, y él la abrazó, sin saber qué decirle.

En el fondo, Wanda se deslizaba los dedos por el rostro, tratando de secar las lágrimas, con miedo de lo que estaba por venir, de lo que pensaría su mami de ella.

_Eres un monstruo _le pareció escuchar de su profesora, al momento de dirigirle una mirada cargada de tanto miedo y… repulsión, Pietro le decía que así se veían las cosas feas y dañinas, como las cucarachas, entonces ella era eso: Algo que hacía daño, que no podía estar con los demás porque era _mala_.

Se levantó en silencio y caminó hasta su habitación, esa noche no jugó a elevar las cosas del suelo ni a recoger los juguetes usando sus poderes, solo avanzó hasta su cama y se acostó, abrazando un peluche felpudo y azul que su hermanito le había regalado hace algunas semanas, rememoró las palabras de su madre y lloró en silencio hasta quedarse dormida.

_Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho._

_-.-_

Esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que su madre (más calmada después de esa crisis nerviosa) y hermana dormían, para arreglarse lo más rápido que pudo y escapar de la casa, con el ceño fruncido y varias misiones en mente.

Con dos años más encima, Pietro seguía con su mismo carácter juguetón y bromista de siempre, aunque el tiempo pasado definitivamente habían hecho mella en él, no podía pasar por alto que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, ocultando algo que desde un principio debió haberle dicho a su madre, la principal afectada de sus tonterías de niño inmaduro. Pero ya no más. Ya no.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo ignorando al elefante tamaño mundial en la habitación, no lo soportó más: Debía saber quién era su padre. La respuesta de sus problemas estaba ahí, en ése misterio.

Avanzó en milisegundos la mitad del estado, deteniéndose en los altos edificios del centro y buscando información, a este momento lograba conseguir el dinero fácil, aunque nunca robó como tal, es decir, no iba robando dinero a los transeúntes por la vida pero definitivamente sabía cómo encontrarlo.

Volvió a su casa en horas de la madrugada, cayendo sobre su cama, estaba realmente cansado, y repleto de dudas que arruinaron el resto de su noche.

_¿Quién era "él alemán raro que podía controlar cosas de metal"?_

-.-

**Reviews?**


End file.
